


Black Widow and Friends

by jashykins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Erotica, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashykins/pseuds/jashykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha has some after work fun with Bruce and Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Widow and Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This mimics a scene that will appear later in my fic Mean Green Shagging Machine.
> 
> Of course the circumstances will be different (as well as Rein replacing Natasha).
> 
> I feel I'm not good with threesomes so practice for the main event PLUS I really wanted to explore the scene but I didn't want to wait for it to happen in the fic.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a decent day. At least things weren't going as wrong as they tended to be. Bruce and Tony were messing around with something that I didn't fully understand. But I was there because Bruce had asked me to be there.  
  
I don't know why I had accepted Bruce's offer. He could turn into the Hulk at any moment. But maybe it was the fear that attracted me to him. Maybe it was the part of me that wanted to overcome every fear that made me accept the offer.  
  
"Natasha," Bruce said and I looked at him.  
  
"Tony getting to you too?" I asked him.  
  
I didn't really hate Tony. It was just that he was too much too handle a lot of the time. If he wasn't so annoying I could focus more on his face and his other parts.  
  
"No," Bruce replied. "It's just we're done for the day."  
  
I hadn't noticed how quickly time had passed. I was too busy focusing on Bruce and how handsome Tony would be if he wasn't so damn annoying.  
  
"So what?" I asked. "You want to get me a drink?"  
  
"Not exactly." He said and there was a small blush on his face.  
  
Bruce could be scary at times, but sometimes you could forget about the Hulk while looking at his face.  
  
This was one of those times.  
  
Instead of answering I walked over to him and planted a small kiss on his lips.  
  
"Then what?" I asked.  
  
It took a second for him to recover until he kissed me back. His lips more vicious on mine than I would've thought.  
  
Before I could fully register what was happening he had pushed me up against a wall. His body pressed deeply against mine as one of my legs wrapped around his waist. One of his hands grabbed it as I bit his lower lip.  
  
Bruce kissed my neck as I let out a small moan.  
  
"Want to go somewhere else?" He asked as his hand that was on my leg now teased my pussy.  
  
"Yes." I breathed and we walked to a room where we started where we had left off.  
  
"Hey, Bruce," Tony said as he opened the door without checking. Typical Tony.  
  
As I looked at him I realized how much I wanted him.  
As Bruce started to unzip my suit I looked at Tony. I touched my crotch through my suit and moaned as I looked at him. He didn't need much encouragement.  
  
Tony quickly shut the door and came behind me. He grabbed my ass at the same moment Bruce freed my breasts.  
  
Bruce put one of my breasts in his mouth and sucked. During this action he squeezed my other breast.  
  
Tony kissed and then bit my neck as this happened.  
  
Then both wrapped their arms around me. Their mouths acting like kissing each other was the only way to keep themselves alive.  
  
I kissed Bruce's neck and then we quickly got our clothes off. Each of us helping the other.  
  
Bruce was in front of me and Tony was on the ground. I was expecting to be pushed onto Tony but Bruce just kissed me. Our tongues fought with each other.  
  
I then gasped into Bruce's mouth as Tony ate me out. I held tightly onto Bruce as my moans increased. Tony's tongue played with my clit and it went in deep as it played with my vagina.  
  
"Ah!" I screamed in joy as Bruce took the initiative and rubbed his body against mine.  
  
When I thought I couldn't experience enough pleasure in this moment Bruce bit my breast and I became unbalanced.  
  
It took a lot to unbalance the Black Widow.  
  
Bruce then slowly lowered me onto the ground where Tony's dick was waiting to enter my ass.  
  
As Bruce lowered himself into me, my legs were there to hurry him up. As he went up and down, Tony mimicked the movements to a lesser degree.  
  
Bruce and Tony paid attention to my sexual needs but they were also looking after each other. Every now and again they would lock lips. Or they would grab and rub each other.  
  
I felt them ejaculating a moment before I did the same.  
  
I wasn't tired and pushed Bruce beneath me and he bit each of my breasts in turn as Tony now had enough momentum to fuck my ass in proper fashion.  
  
As we all came for the second time we moaned in unison. After that we detached ourselves from each other and lay in a different position on the floor.  
  
Tony with his arms around Bruce and Bruce with is arms around me.  
  
"Maybe I should come to work more often." I said and we all laughed.


End file.
